


Sweaters, pumpkins and whipped girlfriends

by theoriginalhigh_19



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Deal With It, F/F, Fluff ??, Halloween, It probably sucks, another weird one shot, bye, evie is extra af bcuz ofc she is, i mean i tried, its fall yall, its gay, mal is whipped, they are in love and thats a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalhigh_19/pseuds/theoriginalhigh_19
Summary: After hearing her full name in Evie's warning tone from downstairs, Mal knew she had no time to mess around, so she bolted straight out the door throwing the first thing she saw over her head on her way out.So fast, one who didn't know her would assume she was scared? Or even worse - whipped. Good thing everyone knew Mal of the Isle was never scared or whipped.





	Sweaters, pumpkins and whipped girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i just have to post these before i lose my will to live :)

\- Mal ?? - A voice above her called. 

\- Maal - A pull on her untucked arm. 

\- M! - Her brain woke up on full alert when the voice got sterner. Now if it was any other soul daring to call her name like that, they would already be nothing but a pile of ash on the floor, but Mal instantly recognized the raspy voice and instead chose to pretend she's asleep until Evie decided to leave her alone. 

\- MAL - Well, no such luck. 

\- Ugh - She groaned as soon as she realized pretending would do her no good, as she was already wide awake and the nagging wouldn't stop until she showed it. - What? - She threw her covers away, her eyes flashed a warning green before they settled on the face above them and returned to their normal warm hazel. 

\- Do you know what day is it? - Evie asked giddily, not at all threatened by the fact that she could have been melted into a pool. She knew Mal would never hurt her and sometimes Mal hated that. 

\- No - She tried rubbing the sleep off her eyes, pocking herself in the eyeball in the process - fuck - she muttered. - What day is it? 

\- It is .. - Evie paused dramatically, cue in the imaginary drum roll. - October 1ST !!!! - She announced, throwing her hands in the air, the nerdiest smile plastered on her face. Mal found it adorable. Almost adorable enough to be forgiven for disturbing her slumber. Almost. 

\- Is it? - She yawned in response, mentally preparing for what was to come next. 

\- You know what that means? 

\- I know what that means. - Mal sighed a thousand breaths deeper than the oceans. 

\- PUMPKIN PICKING !!!!! - She yelled and ran out of the room like the 4-year-old Mal knew she was within. 

\- Yay - The fairy frowned to herself, trying her best to not fall back to her pillows and wrap herself up for eternity. 

As the Isle never knew fruit other than rotten apples and it was a grim version of Halloween every day there, the VKs were excited, to say the least, about the holiday and all the fun stuff its celebration came within Auradon. Some more than others. So they quickly learned all the rituals and preparations that were done throughout the whole of October and proceeded to do them every year. Some harder than others. 

Was it the magic that could be felt in the crisp morning air, or the smell of rain and wet leaves, the beautiful color palette nature painted itself in, or all the outfits that sat in her closet, waiting to be rocked, Evie didn't know, but she loved Autumn trough and trough and there was not a single thing she had complaints about. Mal could think of a few things, but she didn't want to kill her girlfriend's enthusiasm like that. 

Preparation, however, got especially intense after they all had coupled up last year and it may have turned into a competition which couple would carve the best-looking pumpkin. They have lost that year- to Harry and Uma, which should have been unfair, considering Harry literally has a hook for a hand, which serves for far more precise carving. So to say Evie was determined would be an understatement. She was hell-bent. Everyone knew how competitive she was. But only Mal has really felt the consequences of it.

After hearing her full name in Evie's warning tone from downstairs, Mal knew she had no time to mess around, so she bolted straight out the door throwing the first thing she saw over her head on her way out.  
So fast, one who didn't know her would assume she was scared? Or even worse - whipped. Good thing everyone knew Mal of the Isle was never scared or whipped.

Entering the kitchen Mal was pleased to find that her girlfriend had at least made her a cup of coffee after mercilessly depriving her of her needed 12 hours of sleep a night. The girl in question was already dressed in full fall attire. Sweater, boots and all, although the weather outside barely required a top layer. And in the appropriate color palette too, all down to the ochre barret gracefully laying on top of her blue waves. It hasn't even rained yet. Not once. 

\- Won't you be a little too warm in that? - Mal pointed out and brought the mug to her lips to blow some of the steam off.

\- No - Evie deadpanned from the stool across her girlfriend, patiently waiting for her to finish her coffee like a dog waiting for a walk.

Knowing her, Mal imagined she woke up at some ungodly hour if she had slept at all, considering the four empty coffee-stained mugs around her. Put on an outfit she had prepared by the end of last year's fall (Mal knew for a fact, having witnessed it and all) and created a makeup look worth a red carpet, before waiting a time she considers rEaSonAbLe enough after sunrise to start nagging her girlfriend. 

\- Why did we have to get up so early, E? Are markets even open yet? - She understood Evie's excitement, she really did, as Halloween was her favorite holiday too, but it's not like the pumpkins would go bad if they aren't bought at the crack of dawn.

\- M, are you kidding me?! - Evie shook her head in disbelief. - The old hags are hauling the market since sunrise, sniffing out the best pumpkins and if we don't pick them up from under their pterodactyl beaks, we're gonna be left sucking it with some old, cranky, rotten melons. Do you want a cranky melon, Mal? - Evie pierced her with a deadly glare, which got her clearly uncomfortable and slightly intimidated. - Do you? - She towered above her, arms crossed, watching her closely from under her knitted eyebrows. Suddenly, Mal understood the importance of the beauty sleep both Evie and her mother claimed they so desperately needed every night. It wasn't just for beauty. 

\- N-no - Mal stuttered, not keen on upsetting the girl any further. 

\- Then get your ass dressed - Evie commanded. And Mal complied. She couldn't decide if she was more intimidated or turned on, but she knew better than to argue with her girl when she was like that. If she wanted to keep her head intact that is. 

............ .............. ................... .........

\- That one's a little bulgy, no? - The purple head commented matter-of-factly, at the sight of the 50th pumpkin in Evie's hands, but quickly closed her mouth when she turned around to throw her a dangerous glare. After all, she had been fighting for the big orange fruit for over than10 minutes with a really old lady, convinced it was The One only to have Mal call it bulgy. She dropped it down with a huff, to have it immediately grabbed by the still lingering lady. Hissing at her, Evie moved onto the next pile of fruit inspecting every single one closely. 

\- Uma and Harry have probably already carved theirs. Carlos and Jay too, considering how jinxed we are. - She mumbled under her breath. Most of the time the daughter of the Evil Queen was a literal ray of sunshine spreading love and positivity like a deadly disease in the 1600s. Her wicked side showed itself through her ridiculously competitive nature, when she turned every game and ritual into a fierce competition, always determined to win, whatever the consequences. And Lord help whoever happened to be in her way if she still managed to lose somehow. Now she was resembling a dark cloud, threatening to drawn Auradon in hail and thunderstorms, passing the sellers with literal fume coming out of her ears and off-handed remarks about the quality of their pumpkins. Dull, disgusting and tasteless like an animal print short skirt, Mal believes she called it. She had barely ever seen her girlfriend in such a bad mood and so rightfully she didn't know what to expect but was prepared to hold her back if she was to jump on some old lady's throat. 

None of what they were offering seemed good enough. They were either too small, too big, too round, not round enough, too smooth or not bulgy enough.  
Evie didn't want to accept or admit defeat, but her feet were burning and her stomach was twisting from hunger. On top of that, it had started raining and although she was thrilled after a very hot and dry summer, she could feel a cold beginning to form in her throat.

\- Let's go - She sighed in utter disappointment, tears of frustration collecting in her eyes. Although Mal would be more than glad to return to the comfort of her home, she couldn't stand to see Evie so down and miserable.

\- Are you sure? We can make another round or two, we might have missed something? - The fairy was ready to walk a desert if it'd earn Evie's happiness.

\- No - She put her head down. - We've seen everything - A cough escaped Evie's throat and she felt her nose starting to run. Damn it, we should have taken an umbrella, Mal thought. 

\- Let's go home - She grabbed Mal's equally freezing hand and led them away from the market and back to her castle. 

\- We could try again tomorrow - Mal offered in a hopeful voice, following suit. She'd browse the markets every day, all day long until the end of fall. Anything to make her smile. 

\- If there's nothing now, there's going to be even less tomorrow, M - She shook her head keeping her pace fast and steady and pulling Mal behind.

By the time they came back they were soaking wet and Evie hadn't stopped sniffling and sneezing. 

\- Jeez, E - Her girlfriend sat her down on the sofa in the living room, wrapping her in layers of towers and blankets until she filled the tub with hot water. - You're burning 

\- I'm fine - The sick girl retorted, but her violent shaking and flaming forehead convinced Mal in the opposite. She helped her out of her soaked clothes, despite Evie's protests, blowdried and brushed her hair in the bathtub and made sure to wrap her up like a burrito once she got out and stuff her with any kind of cold medicine she could find around the house, to the point where Evie was so out of it, she couldn't even complain. 

It was already dark outside when Evie woke up from her nap with a normal temperature, and her coughs subsided making Mal release a deep breath. Her pout the only thing indicating she wasn't okay. 

Mal knew one little thing like the lack of a perfect pumpkin to carve would ruin Evie's fall forever. She hated the Evil Queen for turning her daughter into such an overachieving perfectionist. Physically she no longer had any control over Evie, but she knew the damage she'd done will always remain ingrained in the back of her mind, always keeping her nervous and aware, even when doing things she enjoyed like picking out pumpkins or playing Monopoly with her friends. Her mother's toxic presence was felt, turning every hobby into a quest for survival. 

But Autumn was Evie's favorite season, October was her favorite month and Evie was Mal's favorite human, so if carving pumpkins was what she wanted to do then Mal would give her a thousand perfect pumpkins to carve. With that thought, she sat on her laptop after Evie had fallen asleep again. 

The next morning she found her sat on the edge of their bed, putting makeup on without having the intention to leave the castle. Another ghost of her mother's tyranny left to haunt her forever. - Going somewhere? - She decided to ask anyway in case she had some plans Mal didn't know about. 

\- No - Evie said back simply, tapping her already naturally rosy cheeks with a blush. No matter how many times people told her she was gorgeous, no matter how many times Mal told her she was the most beautiful creature on the planet, how she meant it every single time and how Evie knew how much she meant it, she still couldn't bring herself to believe it. Only her mother had ever seen her without makeup, so how would they know? 

\- What are we doing today? - She put her arms around Evie's neck from behind, careful to not push her hand and ruin her eyeliner or whatever she was drawing on her eyelids. 

\- I don't know - Evie mumbled, not returning Mal's look staring at her through the mirror. 

\- We could have a Halloween marathon? - She suspected Evie's holiday spirit might have been affected by yesterday's events, in which case trying to cheer her up with more Halloween stuff wouldn't work, but she decided to try anyway. Her suspicions confirmed by Evie turning down every single one of her movie suggestions with the excuse,, I don't feel like it''. Mal grew even more concerned after her girlfriend turned down even her all-time favorite Black Cauldron, beginning to think that there was a bigger issue behind Evie's apathy than a ruined pumpkin picking. 

Despite Evie's difficult personality Mal still had some tricks up her sleeves to cheer her girl up, in case words didn't work and one of them was ringing on their doorbell right at this moment.

\- Are we expecting someone? - She played along with a confused frown. 

\- Not that I know of - She had to stifle a laugh at Evie's puppy-like confused pout. - It's probably another client, I don't want to deal with that right now. - She slammed her head back into the pillows, ignoring the makeup smear she was going to leave. 

\- What if it's something important, though? - Mal asked suspiciously. - I think you should get it. - Evie lifted her head to glare at her girlfriend, but when Mal didn't stop blinking at her expectantly she had to give in. - Ugh. - She stood up with a growl and dragged her feet to the front door shouting back at the constant knocking - COMING!

\- Are you Evie? - She was met with a small guy in a uniform barely holding onto two big, round pumpkins. 

\- Y-yes - She took a step outside to help him with one of the fruits before he crumbled under their weight. 

\- That's for you - He unloaded them on her doorstep, package with ribbons and all, and took out a clipboard. - Sign here, please- He shoved a pen in her hands and the clipboard in her face leaving her time to only scribble out the first letter of her extravagant, royal signature before taking it back. 

\- Um, thanks - She managed to say through the shock, but he was long gone in his car and driving away. - What the hell? - The blue head leaned down to look at the pumpkins closely. They were exactly what she had not found on the market yesterday, wrapped around with two curled blue ribbons. 

\- What a weird gift - Mal appeared around the corner with a cheeky smile. - I wonder who is it from? - She brushed her chin, pretending to think hard. 

\- What have you done, M - Evie got up, a big smile lighting up her face. 

\- There we go - Mal smiled as well, showing off a dimple. - That's what I wanted to see.

Evie blushed, playfully hitting her shoulder - Where did you get this from? 

\- The secret, my love - Mal explained with a playful twinkle in her eyes. - is to search where no old ladies have access to. - She pointed at the laptop on the desk across. - There's a lot of weird stuff you can order online. - Then she added with an amused chuckle when Evie wrapped and arm around her waist and brought her closer. 

\- Thank you - She whispered into Mal's lips and kissed her slowly. 

\- Now, didn't you say you wanted to carve a pumpkin? - Mal teased when they pulled apart, grabbing the huge fruit and running off to the kitchen, Evie following behind. 

\- Babe - Mal placed the big orange ball on the table with a thud.

\- Hm? - Evie turned to face her, the sparkle back in her eyes. 

\- Bet my carving's gonna be better than yours - Mal smirked with a competitive glint. One of the things Evie loved about Mal was how her eyes' color changed through every emotion. For example, now they were sparkling mischievously and the soft light falling on her face created beautiful golden orbs around their irises. 

\- You're so on.


End file.
